2 percent Maximum Ride
by alexandraomega
Summary: I know your used to Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge being avian americans, but what if Max and the gang were only a myth? What if you were told the whole legend of Maximum Ride, when there are real heros out there somewhere? Well here is the real story of what happened in that putrid lab, and its not going to be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note!

This story is similar to "Not Quite Maximum Ride" by: Obugg7. (go check it out! Now!) This is mostly because we made it together. And I make it out to her. And by the way, FTPOV means 'following the point of view'. I am following the character around, while not being her or anyone else there with them, though I will sometimes use first person. So yeah, please enjoy my story and leave any reviews for it to improve!

Thank you! – alexandraomega

Chapter 1: FTPOV Tara

As usual Tara woke up feet towards the ceiling. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was all over the viciously clean floor and she didn't even bother to go through its mattered tangles. She was so tall the whitecoats pointed her cage up towards the ceiling unlike a normal dog crate. Tara is 2% avian (bird) and 1% pterodactyl (hence Tara) Tara has wings, and claws like wolverine, they come out of her knuckles and 5 per knuckle. Her claws are so sharp they can cut through almost any material, except the one they made for her cage. This, of course, isn't natural. The whitecoats mixed her DNA in an experiment to create super-humans. Notice that super-humans is plural. There were more avian hybrids, and they are: Kaito, Smosh, Crevice, Atia, (Ay-sha) Switch, and Artie. And they're all in cages together, where the whitecoats show no sympathy for human life, only for knowledge and breaking the laws of physics.

Tara rubbed her eyes and looked around. She could see an eraser walking in and she sighed to herself, quietly. Erasers are wolf-hybrids that were made to keep the experiments in. As the eraser walked into the bright white lights in the room, Tara recognized it as Kimu, Atia's translator.

"Tara, are you up?" Kimu asked sympathetically," Because you have an appointment with , the new therapist."

"Ugh, Switch told me _all_ about him. I am not at all interested."

"Get up Tara." Kimu said through gritted teeth.

Tara yelled, breaking the tranquil silence sustained in the room, "Excuse me!? How exactly _can_ I get up? With the little magical powers the freaking _whitecoats _gave me? I'm in a cage that isn't even put up right! Go to hell, _Kimu_!"

"Look I-"Kimu started.

"No, look, I don't care anymore. There are no damns I will give to you."

Kimu looked as though she was on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and came even closer to Tara's cage. Kimu unlatched Tara's cage, with neither rage nor emotion of any kind. Kimu strode away without Tara even remotely out of her cage. Tara slowly and cautiously crawled out of her cage and crawled over to Smosh's cage, and she stared at its lock as though laser beams would break the intricate combination lock. Smosh waved her off and kicked open his cage with almost no effort whatsoever.

This was not their first stroll in the park, they had almost escaped many times; yet they had never had the help of an eraser! All of their powers were helpful, but an eraser was a good way out too. Smosh's super strength, though helpful more often than not, hadn't proven to be helpful (while working) in their escape plans. Atia's right eye was surgically turned into a GPS, and though crucial to the whole flying away part, doesn't help them get out. Artie's animal attraction can't do much in a lab full of animals, and neither can Switch's metamorphosis controls (she can change her appearance.) Kaito's invisibility powers can only help himself and Crevice can burn through almost any material, but that's not helpful when he's in a box.

Smosh crushed Crevice's box and tore a hole for Crevice to crawl out of, and while he did Tara went to unlatching Switch's (less complicated) lock. Smosh walked quietly over to Tara and pulled the lock out of the cage, easy-peasy. As Tara looked around she saw he had already done this to all the other cages too, and Artie was crying lightly into Crevice's shirt.

"What are you doing out of your cages!?" A voice yelled behind Tara and she barely dared to turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: FTPOV Smosh

Smosh didn't move an inch, and neither did Tara. Atia didn't look at all scared as she looked straight at the assailant's eyes. Artie started waving at them like a maniac. Crevice just shifted between his feet several times and motioned for Tara and Smosh to turn around. Tara did turn and looked really relieved about who it was.

"Hey Sokki!" Tara said laughing. Smosh turned around and saw Sokki, and he smiled.

"Sokki! Why do you always pull pranks on us like that!" Smosh said.

"Ah, Kimu told me she let you all free so I came to help!" Sokki said, his smile fading, "But she also told me how much of a jerk you were being to her Tara. Now let me tell you right here and now, if you ever do that again, I will not hesistate to stop you." Sokki cracked his knuckled threatningly at Tara. Tara sunk to the ground guiltily and Sokki just glared at her. Smosh walked in front of Sokki.

"Calm down, we get that you're protective over your mate and all but you can chill a little bit right now okay? We need to go, like now." Smosh said urgently. Sokki is Kimu's mate, mostly because eraser's are 10% wolf instead of 2%.

Smosh lead the way into the bright white hallway and everyone else followed far behind. Sokki caught up to Smosh and kept running further into the hall. As they walked they saw windows with experiments either dead or in a cage; like they were.

"How can we just leave them like this?" Artie asked miserably.

"We worked, Artie. Sadly, some of those experiments didn't. Didn't you see how many died? If we freed any of them the would just die off. Sokki said, stopping to look at the windows, with no pity in his eyes.

"I don't care! I would rather die out _there! _They are in cages against their will! I'm sure they'd enjoy even one minute of freedom. It's the thought that counts in this circumstance." Switch said. Smosh broke open the door and opened all the cages in another lab room. Sokki ran in and disarmed the alarm that was about to go off.

"I just saved your butt Smosh, and I won't do it again. Stop freeing them, we need to go, now!" Sokki said with pure anger in his voice.

"Well then I'll do it." Kimu said, walking into the lab room,"Just hurry, okay? If we're caught Sokki and I will be in cages too and our chance for escape again is even smaller."

"Fine. Just let us do this." Smosh said. Kimu nodded and waved himoff to more labrooms.

"You're all free! Go! Run away quickly! Enjoy the sunlight!" Kimu said pointing to an eraser accessable exit. All the failed experiment ran/crawled/slithered away to the exit all helping each other on the way out. One spider hybrid had a web pulling a mermaid out in a tank. Kimu held the door open for them and smiled while they basked in new found fresh air. Crevice went around burning the circuits in all the security cameras and Switch picked locks to the lab rooms. Smosh broke all the cages and helped the more unfortunate hybirds out. Tara cut down the doors Switch couldn't open and she attacked any erasers coming by. (There was only one or two)

"This one *sniffle* died... *sniffle* in my arms..." Artie said, tears streaking her red puffy face. Crevice immediately stopped in the middle of burning a camera and ran over to Artie. Artie is only 11, and Crevice is 17, and Crevice pretends that they are siblings. (Even though Artie has dark skin and black hair and Crevice is really pale with light-ish brown hair)

Crevice took the hybrid out of her hands and ran outside. He saw a mole hybrid slowly walking away so he lightly tapped it.

"Dig for the dead please." Is all he said. The mole digged a nicely hole that was (amazingly) perfectly sized for the creature.

"We are grateful."

The mole nodded towards him and dug down out of sight. Crevice ran back in and grabbed Artie and held her like a baby; he continued to burn the circuit. Switch looked at Smosh.

"I've done my part. How many are left Kimu?"

"Too many," Kimu sighed,"But he have freed all the ones in cages that scientists aren't currently experimenting. There might be 20 left."

"Oh! I know! We can leave a note saying 'We will be back, carry on our legend. Fear us, you created us to be super human, we're ready. We're set. The best hybrid wins.' It would be so bad-ass!" Tara exclaimed. Kimu grabbed a paper from a journal on the floor and wrote, 'Super-human, huh? Challenge accepted.'

"Still bad-ass, I like it. Short and sweet."

Kimu taped on the lab room door they all escaped from and wrote small underneath, 'hugs and kisses -hybrids'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: FTPOV Atia

Atia looked in her GPS (eye) like Kimu asked her to. They were still flying up in the air and there was still nothing to be seen for miles escept plains. She looked over at Kimu in Smosh's arms next to Sokki, and she stifled a laugh. Kimu and Sokki don't have wings like the rest of them did, so Smosh had to carry them while he flew to their unknown destination. Atia clapped and Kimu's attention snapped to her. Atia signed, 'Still nothing, sorry.' Kimu looked dissapointed and just stared ahead at the oncoming clouds.

"Fine, can we drop down at least Atia?" Kimu asked.

Atia nodded and pointed toward a far way cabin. She made her fingers look like a walking person and she dragged her hand across her neck.

"No people in the house ahead? Are you postive?" Kimu asked.

Atia nodded and Tara looked thankful. Smosh sped up to the house and landed, stretching out his cramped muscles from the long trip.


End file.
